<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by DoctorProf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779822">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProf/pseuds/DoctorProf'>DoctorProf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorProf/pseuds/DoctorProf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Professor Byleth is sick and his students take it upon themselves to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor?"</p><p>Byleth was woken from his restless slumber by Edelgard, who had apparently just broken down his door. Followed by Hubert, she was dragging a poor Linhardt by the arm with her through the threshold.</p><p>"Edelgard. Thank you for visiting but I'm really alright. Now please let go of-"</p><p>"Absolutely not. We need you in top shape for the upcoming mock battle, my teacher. So-" she let go of her captive "Linhardt, get to healing"</p><p>Rubbing his arm from where Edelgard had just released her iron grip, Linhardt shot her his best glare.</p><p>"If you bothered to <i>ask</i> me before carting me off like some animal to the slaughter, you'd know I can't just 'get to healing' the cold the Professor is suffering from. He'll have to expend all that effort hims-" he interrupted himself with a yawn before turning to look at the Professor with an expression that could only be described as pure disgust.</p><p>"Besides, what if he gets you two, or goddess forbid, ME sick?"</p><p>Hubert cracked a smile at that. "Oh yes I'm sure the opportunity to lay in bed all day and do nothing at all productive sounds just <i>terrible</i> to one such as yourself, Linhardt." Linhardt glared at him. "Nevertheless, Lady Edelgard, I must agree that we should make a speedy exit lest the Professor become even more of a threat to your well being by infecting you." Edelgard still didn't look sure.</p><p>Wanting to get them the hell out of his room, Byleth quickly added "I think that would be for the best" doing his best to hide the dryness in his throat. He loved his kids but today really wasn't the day to deal with their antics. Not with this headache he was steadily building. He wanted nothing more than to sleep off this little cold and maybe dip into his stash of extra expensive tea.</p><p>"Very well, my teacher. I will instruct my classmates to steer clear of your quarters but do not think for a moment that we won't get any work done in your absence."</p><p>Linhardt groaned "That sounds suspiciously like you're going to make us work. And here I thought we'd get a free day off". His gaze shifted back to Byleth and then, suddenly, he seemed to get an idea.  stepping towards Byleth's bed he reached out for his forehead "Maybe I should take a look at him. Yknow monitor him for a few hours. Just to make sure that-AGH"</p><p>Edelgard had once again grabbed hold of his arm and was making towards the door "Nope! You said you can't help so you can't help! You and I are headed to the training grounds to make up for the sessions you missed last week. Come Hubert!" And she was gone, once again dragging a poor, protesting Linhardt behind her.</p><p>Just before shutting the door Hubert paused a moment and said "Do get well soon Professor. I, for one, am pained to see you in such a weak and unprotected state. It'd be a real shame to lose you in such a….vulnerable state". He shut the door with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.</p><p>It was all the motivation Byleth needed to drag himself out of bed and lock his windows.</p><p>--</p><p>Byleth wasn't two steps out of his door before being shoved back in again. </p><p>"And where do you think <i>you're</i> going??". Felix's words were drenched in his signature brand of irritation. "You're supposed to be bed ridden!"</p><p>Before he knew it, Byleth was being forced down into a chair by Sylvain, with Ashe not far behind.</p><p>Ashe perked up at the site of him. "Ah, Professor! I made you some soup to help you get better." He handed over a small container. Still warm. Nice.</p><p>"Thank you Ashe. I'll eat it later. Now if you all will excuse me I have to go and-"</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Said Felix and Sylvain in unison. After sharing a confused glance, Sylvain continued.</p><p>"You're in no shape to be running around the monestary like a madman like you usually do"</p><p>Byleth didn't run around like a madman. Did he? Of course not. He had things to do and only so many hours in the day after all.</p><p>"Besides" Sylvain put on one of his easy smiles "I gotta say I envy you"</p><p>"What?!" Said Ashe incredulously "Sylvain he looks terrib-fic. Terrific!" Ashe beamed at him, trying and failing to draw attention away from what he was going to say.</p><p>"Think about it, Ashe! I'm sure all kinds of beautiful ladies have shown up here, practically begging to nurse the dashing new Professor back to health" Sylvain placed a hand on his head and batted his eyes, earning him a jab in the arm from Felix.</p><p>"Ignore this fool Professor, you hurry up and get better. If you think you're getting out of our duel this week you've got another thing coming! So hurry up". Felix looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"Hurry up and do….what?" Byleth's usual monotone gave way to a little confusion at the end.</p><p>"Hurry and eat the soup! The faster you eat the faster you'll feel better and the faster we can duel! Just sit there and eat. Whatever you were going to do today, we three will handle it."</p><p>"Well…." He really <i>did</i> want to get at that soup. "Could you wash my coat and armor for me?"</p><p>Ashe smiled at him "Oh that's no problem! I had cleaning duty today anyways. Hand it here."</p><p>As Byleth stood to take his coat off, he could feel his students eyes on him. </p><p>They had seen him without the coat before, of course. When they saw him in the sauna or when he wore his dancer's outfit after trying (and, oddly enough, succeeding) to teach Dimitri how to dance.

His small frame never ceased to surprise them though. For somebody so powerful he really wasn't very buff, but he wasn't skinny either. Sylvain noticed all the girls attention on him that day he wore that crazy "Sothis Regalia" in an attempt to "better understand the goddess".</p><p>Byleth, as it turns out, was wearing a lot of shit. Felix took the armor, Sylvain got his robe, pants, and boots, leaving Ashe with the coat itself.</p><p>"Be careful" Byleth warned "it was a birthday gift from my father. Custom made" and he reluctantly handed it over.</p><p>"Don't worry Professor! I won't let anyth-WOAH!". The moment Byleth released his grip on the coat, Ashe nearly fell over. </p><p>"Professor! What the….heck! This thing has to weigh like 50 pounds!" Ashe asked, mouth agape.</p><p>Sylvain and Felix held similar expressions on their faces. Sure Byleth was powerful but 50 pounds? Every day? On top of all his other stuff? That was just ridiculous.</p><p>"Sorry" he truly was, even if he didn't look or sound it. "It's lined with chainmail and has around a dozen pockets. There's all the lost items I find around the monastery. Plus gifts for my students. Plus a few knives. Pl-"</p><p>Sylvain let out a rare sincere laugh. "I think he gets it, Teach. Don't worry we'll have all this stuff back to you by tomorrow." </p><p>As they filed out, Byleth gave them all awkward teacher high fives as thanks.</p><p>Finally by himself, he took a seat at his desk and decided to eat his soup before it got cold. </p><p>Taking his first sip he found himself hoping all those flowers he'd been giving Ashe would pay off soon. He needed to join his class soon, just so Byleth could enjoy more of his cooking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ashe would never curse he's baby. As always please leave any thoughts, tips, or criticism you may have.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>